Hurt
by Prince of Rage
Summary: Life is a lot like poker, we bluff, we gamble, we cheat..and sometimes we even get a little lucky. But in this game, there are no second chances once you loose everything. Sometimes we just wind up hurt.  humanstuck, 4chords, eridan/feferi/sollux
1. Everything

A few notes. If you note any spelling errors/inconsistencies please let me know (there are exceptions)! Text messages stay cannon to how they type on trollian. Speech reflects ww and vv for Eridan and lack of 'd' in 'and' and missing 'g' in 'ing'.

Hurt

**A/N: Please see next chapter for notes.**

Chapter 1: Everything

"Get the gang back together? You really think after all this wwe can just put on a happy face and pretend none of it ever happened? Wwe're not children anymore, Fef!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn! All I wanted was one nice evening out where we could all be happy. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Yes, Fef. Yes it fuckin' is!"

"No, you had to go be a jerk! You're such a bitter, dark person, Eridan. That's why no one wants to be around you! You're a bad friend! You're a traitor. An awful human being! I did everything to make you happy! You've been my best friend since we were kids! Now look at you! You're just..just a bad friend!"

"...bad friend? BAD FRIEND! First, you lead me by the balls like the cock tease you are, alwways staying just out of the wway! You break off our engagement, disappear from my life an' then you have to go an' dangle your neww boy toy right in front of me! Then, when I finally get the smallest chance at being close to someone, you steal that awway too! And I'M the bad friend!"

"You always were the bad friend! You were never there for me when I needed it..you are the most selfish person I have ever met. I love Sollux, I'm sorry that means so little to you. But I won't apologize for it."

"Love? What does a cheap whore like you know of love! You know mommy and daddy's money, THAT'S love to you, _princess_! Yea, a fuckin' _princess. _That's all you are! A spoiled rotten little-"

_"Mr. Ampora? Mr. Ampora..you have to hang on..fight...don't.."_

"I don't think this is going to work, Eridan. I'm sorry."

_"Where..where is she? Where is my.. Feferi?"_

"You'll always choose her over me. I think we both know that."

_"I feel her..I know she's here. Tell me..please?"_

"Here you are. The world is for you now. You can have my empire of dirt. It's what you always wanted, right?"

_"No..not without..I don't want it anymore."_


	2. Empire of Dirt

**Hurt**

**Pre-note: I will not explain the first chapter. It will come full circle eventually.**

**A/N: Hey, guys, so it's been several years since I've written anything XD But I've decided to try my hand at it again! We'll see how this goes. I know my writing is a little stiff but hopefully it'll loosen up as we go. I don't intend for this to be the shortest story, so I'm sorry if it drags on a little. There's so much of Eridan's character I think is under appreciated and under explored so I may ramble a little ^_^; Please bare with me in all of this. I know the title sounds really cliche but I'm hoping with my chapter titles someone at least catches on to the reference.**

**I owe a lot of inspiration to Bard of Heart and her wonderful stories. Especially "Of Honey and Clementines" which is amazing and you should all read.**

**This story is meant to take place before the 4chords AU. But please note this is in no way cannon! 4chords belongs to Emi and Homestuck belongs to Hussie, this is just my personal take on the characters and history. Please don't dig too deeply into it! I am not affiliated in any way with Emi or 4chords or Hussie (obviously), I'm just writing fanfiction of fanfiction :P I hope no one is offended!**

**This story will eventually focus on the love triangle between Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan, I promise. For updates check here or not0today(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst, humanstuck, 4chords AU**

**Rating: Explicit for language and future chapters (there will be a lot of sexual content but it's not the base of the story).**

**Pairings: Mostly the love triangle of Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan but there will be others intermixed to suit the story as they happen. Little something for everyone (yaoi, yuri, and het).**

**So please enjoy..especially if you're here because I bribed you with cake.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Empire of Dirt<p>

_Pat, pat, pat._

The sound of footsteps echoed softly as they shuffled down the expansive hallway. The manor situated on the Ampora family's estate could hardly be called a home. The level of luxury in every antiquated gold detail, marble tile, and hanging tapestry more closely resembled a museum than a family residence. It was a shining testament to the vast wealth of the Ampora family. Yet, for Eridan Ampora, this was the only life he knew. Eridan grew up among the finer things in life. He knew from an early age the role he was destined to play. He was given a five-star education from the day he entered pre-school all under the pretense he would fulfill his place in the Ampora company upon his father's retirement. Once old enough, he would attend a prestigious university, come home to marry his childhood fiance and work for his father. His inheritance was a destiny he must fulfill. But, he was now nineteen, grown enough to make his own decisions. Eridan had no desire to follow his father.

Eridan was raised in an environment without friends, without colleagues, without anything more than a sense of self importance and entitlement by the Ampora name. He met Feferi Peixes when he was five-years-old, but had no real memory of her until his fourteenth birthday. Feferi was betrothed to Eridan from the day she was born. A smart match, both sets of parents thought. A prestigious marriage to link the rival companies and give both a slight edge on the market. Eridan had always liked Feferi well enough, but as he grew older he found her blind optimism over-bearing. Still, it was infectious, and before Eridan realized it his pre-destined path in life had been uprooted. Feferi inspired a love of art in Eridan translating into a unique connection with photography. Soon it became his passion and he desired little else. His camera was a constant companion; it replaced any need for friends. It was his tiny link to freedom.

The long hallway was as wide as a street and devoid of color. As Eridan made his way along it he noted how well the emptiness mirrored his own life. Feferi had been his one spark of color in an otherwise staunch existence. He had reached the age where he was ready to venture off and fulfill his own life as a man. His choice of path, however, did not sit well with his father. He called him into his office in a final attempt to persuade him against what he perceived as a "penniless future".

While Eridan had no genuine fear of his father, he knew the outcome of this conversation all-too well. If he didn't succumb to his father's wishes he would be disowned. The privileged life he'd known would be stripped away, and he wasn't sure how he would live beyond it..he was an Ampora. But the thought of Feferi leaped across his mind and gave him a glimmer of hope. She was the courage he needed. Better or worse she'd be there with him, holding his hand—if only in his mind. He would stand up for what he wanted. He would stand up beside her.

He saw his mother standing in front of two towering mahogany doors, her expression silently pleading with him. He had already had this conversation with her; she knew what would come of it as much as Eridan did. Facing fate, he pushed a door open, not bothering to announce his presence. He'd take whatever small victory he could.

As Eridan pushed open the heavy door the aroma of pipe tobacco and ash quickly permeated into the hall. An handsome, older man with greying black hair sat behind an exquisitely crafted wooden desk on the opposite end of the room. His face looked solemn, the frown emphasizing the lines of age. He puffed steadily on a pipe.

"Father."

"Eridan."

Silence.

More silence.

The tension was thick, and the awkward pause drew on before Eridan cleared his throat, "you called for me?" A subtle Scottish drawl creeping through his voice. It was much less recognizable than in his father.

"Yes. Sit, Eridan."

Eridan obliged his father's wishes, there would be enough feather ruffling soon. He slid uncomfortably into a chair in front of the large, ornate desk. His father looked tall and threatening across from where he sat. Even with the gigantic barricade between them, Eridan felt uneasy in his presence.

"Eridan..university starts in one month-"

"You mean, Aldridge University will be startin' in one month."

"Son, there is no finer a school money can buy. Your grandfather attended, I attended, an' you will attend in one month's time. Your education is necessary to the continuance of the Ampora family an' company. You will fulfill your duty as my heir."

"No..No, I wwill not. Your money wwill not buy off my adulthood like it bought off my childhood! Evvery step of my life has been carefully dictated so I can play pawwn to your ambitions!" Under stress Eridan's stutter rang through. He tried as hard as he could to keep it at bay, but it was difficult. No matter how many speech coaches his father employed, the impediment always found the worst times to surface. His hands clenched into fists. So badly he wished Feferi's hand was in his, that she was with him now.

"You will be attending Aldridge. Your purpose in life is to fulfill the Ampora name. Do it some justice. Show some respect for your family. Be a man, Eridan." His voice rang deep and calm in the large room. His sense of empowerment and confidence irritated Eridan that much more.

"A man? A man! No. You wwant me to be a boy! I'm not a child! I wwant to make my owwn decisions an' choose my OWWN life!"

Eridan's chest heaved with his rising anger, his breath growing irregular. His panting was loud enough to attract the attention of the woman outside the door. But Eridan didn't dare reach for his inhaler, he was not about to show any sign of weakness. His father fell silent, watching his son closely through narrowed eyes.

"Hm. So this is how a dynasty falls. You may leave."

Eridan hated now of all times to bend to his request, but the thought of staying here was insufferable. He stormed out of the office refusing to look at his mother as he lumbered down the large hall. He tugged at his pocket and hastily pulled out his inhaler, drawing it up to his mouth and breathing in deeply as he sprinted down the hall.

After nineteen years in this mansion, Eridan knew every twist and turn. He expertly navigated through the corridors and up the staircase to his own bedroom suite. He flung open the gold embossed door and slammed it behind him. He didn't care about the damage, he wanted to make sure his father heard him.

He staggered to his bed, dizziness and anger washing over him. He sat down on the edge, resting his head in his hands. Stupid..he was so stupid to think things were going to change, thinking he'd be given a choice. His father was relentless and as stubborn as Eridan himself, neither was about to back down. He played with the inhaler in his hand, twisting it around his fingers..he hated it. He hated being tied down to anything. His father tethered him to his _destined _future, the inhaler bound him to medical dependence, Feferi tied him to...to the only thing in his life he enjoyed. Eridan placed the device beside him on the bed and reached into his pocket for his phone.

_**Talk wwith dualscar didnt go wwell**_

Eridan hated his stutter almost as much as he hated his asthma, but Feferi always told him it was an endearing trait. He never hid it from her, even in his text messages.

He wasn't expecting a fast response, but his heart sank a little as the seconds creeped by in silence. He laid on his back and cocked his head to the side. There was a small purple beta fish in a cylindrical bowl on his nightstand. The fish swam around the small bowl, its scales glittering in the light. He had no real fondness of animals, never being allowed a pet growing up, but on his fourteenth birthday Feferi pushed a water filled bag into his hands.

"_Wwhat on earth IS it?"_

"_It's a fish, silly! I bought him for your birthday!"_

"_Wwhat do I need with a fish, Fef?" He stared down at the little bagged creature happily flitting about it's cramped home._

"_Well, Mr. Grumpy Gills," Feferi had a habit of making fish puns whenever she could. She had loved aquatic life since Eridan first met her. Fish puns were something they shared..even though Eridan thought it was rather childish now. It was an endearing sign of the bond between them. "He's a beta fish. They're super grumpy! I thought you two would be great together! You'll be the best of friends."_

_Eridan didn't share her enthusiasm and gave her a strange look, then considered the fish with a scowl. "Fef, I don't even knoww wwhat this thing eats. Or..howw it goes to the bathroom..." His face scrunched up at the thought._

"_Hmm..well..he eats fish food! And..you just have to change his water every other day to keep it clean. It's not that difficult, Eri, really."_

_Eridan looked at the little purple creature again, a little disgust in his face. "Hm. Looks gross."_

This wasn't the same fish, of course, but as soon as one died Eridan would always replace it with an identical one. He never mentioned the deaths to Feferi for fear of upsetting her. He had to replace that damn fish so many times the first month..he really wasn't cut out to take care of anything but, for Feferi's sake, he tried.

He watched the fish as it bobbed around peering outside the glass at nothing in particular. He wondered what the fish thought about..did it ever wish it wasn't confined to its tiny watery prison? That was rather stupid, wasn't it? It's a fish, it doesn't care. But still, Eridan felt a pang of sympathy. One day, he would give the little guy a bigger home. One day...

Eridan drifted off, the stress melting from his bones as he relaxed. He watched the fish dance and fell away into the refuge of his dreams. It was a small escape, but the only one he had.

_BUZZ. BUZZ. _

Eridan jolted back into consciousness to the vibration of his phone. Sitting up he reached for it, running a finger over the screen to wake it up. One new message.

_**:( Glub glub**_

Feferi. Always trying to make the best of a situation. She always wanted him to smile. Eridan contemplated his response for a while, staring at the screen in his palm.

_**i dun know what to do fef im so fuckin tired of this game i want it to be done wwith it for good**_

_**It's not all so bad, Mr. Grumpy Gills. Cheer up.**_

_**fef im serious im gonna loose it**_

_**:( Glub do you want to meet up? We can go take pictures at the aquarium 38D **_

_**ugh fef do you think of nothing else?..**_

_**fine well go**_

Eridan let out a deep sigh. It's not that he was particularly opposed to the idea of visiting an aquarium, but Feferi could be so predictable at times. Still, it was an opportunity to take pictures of his favorite subject—her. He smiled weakly to himself.

'I love you, Fef,' he thought. He could never bring it words when with her, but he thought it to himself all the time. She was all that was good in the world. All that was right in his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his caplet off a chair. It wasn't likely to be too cold outside and a cape may be old fashioned but Eridan found it made him feel important. More than that, it was another gift from Feferi. He drew it around his shoulders and headed out the door.


	3. Hipsters and Angels

AN: This deviates from 4chords cannon a little, especially with Sollux's situation (at present). Again, this is just my personal take on things. I'll try to keep as much of the cannon as possible but for the sake of this story there will be some deviations ^_^; I forgot to mention this in the last chapter too. I KNOW that Eridan and Feferi aren't supposed to know each other, but..they do in this because I say so. More notes at the end.

* * *

><p>Hurt<p>

Chapter 3: Hipsters and Angels

Sollux tilted his head back, reaching up to run a hand through his wet hair. The water burned red imprints on his skin as he stood open and vulnerable toward the continuous spray. Steaming hot showers were always so soothing after sleepless nights hacking networks.

When Sollux wasn't up at all hours moonlighting tech support for pennies, he thoroughly enjoyed friendly competition with his best friend. Karkat, or as Sollux better knew him as _KK,_ was a foul-tempered little brat. His language was decidedly vulgar and he seemed perpetually angry. Sollux guessed he was maybe sixteen, though he never asked not wanting to fuel an argument if he were wrong. His programing skills were rhudamentry compared to Sollux's but the kid was good enough. He always provided a fun challenge. A fun challenge that would keep him up for days on end. Maybe his priorities were a little skewed.

Sollux's breath hitched a little and his hips involuntarily trust forward, jerking his mind back to the present. He looked down at the naked brunette charitably servicing his cock. He moved his overhead arm to steady himself against the tile wall and ran his free hand through her damp curls. His fingers tangled in the tresses and tugged gently. Sollux guided her head to a more urgent rhythm as he felt orgasm creeping in.

"Aradia..."

The girl resisted his demand and despite his verbal protests, slid her mouth off him, instead running her tongue along the sensitive underside. Sollux gasped, sucking in a mixture of the hot water and salty sweat beading down his face. She licked down the shaft, tracing circles as she gild down to the base. Oh, she was a tease..she was such a _good_ tease. He swore he even heard a giggle as she pulled off him entirely, leaving only one hand firmly gripped around him. Sollux opened his eyes slightly, giving her a half questioning half pleading look, a bare whimper escaping his lips. She returned his stare, her chocolate eyes sparkling with mischief. Aradia grinned and, keeping his gaze quickly took him fully into her mouth again. She engulfed him completely and Sollux let out a deep growl.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK!"

Sollux lunged forward and turned ramming Aradia's head into the hard tile and pressing his body against it. He forced his weight onto her, pinning her head in place as he violently came. He could feel her hot tongue flicking over the length, lapping up any stray drops. Sollux closed his eyes tightly, savoring the enveloping warmth. As his knees began to grow weak he steadied himself with his forearms, still trapping his partner in place.

He felt Aradia's hands on his hips, pushing him back. His eyes shot open and he pulled out of her, a trail of clouded saliva going with him. The girl choked a little, recovering her breath but then smiled and looked back up at him gingerly licking her lips. Sollux held her gaze for moment, then turned away.

No words were exchanged between them as Sollux turned his back on her and shut the water off. He refused to look at her again as he pushed the curtain open and stepped outside the tub.

"We really need to thtop thith."

Sollux grabbed a towel from the bar on the wall and dried himself. He turned back around, handing the naked girl the towel. She took it and gave him a disapproving look.

"Why not?"

Sollux paused. He could think of a million reasons he shouldn't be doing this.

"Well, your boyfriend ith a pretty good reathon."

"Equius?"

"Ith that hith name?"

"Sollux..don't start this again, please.."

"Why the hell not? It'th the truth. You moved on, you're happy, I get it."

Sollux turned and put his hands on the sink. His head was down. He felt warm skin creep up behind him. He could feel her soft breasts against his back. She encircled her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder blade.

"Why do you do thith, Aradia?"

"Hmm..I can't help it. You're just so tasty." she nuzzled her nose into his skin and gave a soft nip.

"Oh for fuck'th thake," he let out an angry sigh and pryed himself away. He didn't look at her as he stalked out of the bathroom, leaving her alone.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He hated himself sometimes..why did he do this to himself? He knew better.

Sollux surveyed his bedroom, remembering he was still naked. He made his way toward his bedside where a heap of clothing from earlier was. He noted the plush bumblebee on his bed. The bee stared at him.

Sollux stared back at the bee.

The bee didn't flinch and continued its unrelenting gaze.

Sollux raised an eyebrow. This was stupid. Twenty-five-year-old men don't have staring contests with stuffed animals. He picked the plush bee up and hugged it to his chest. He didn't remember when he got it, only that he'd had it for a long time. Something was so familiar about it..familiar and comforting. But it never felt like it was his. Maybe it was from another time..when he was another him. He put it back carefully on the bed and continued getting dressed.

Once he had gotten his pants pulled on and zipped up he heard the click of the bathroom door as it slowly opened. Sollux held his shirt in his hands avoiding looking at Aradia, but then he heard her sniffle. He looked up. She was fully dressed again, her soaking hair starting to curl up as it air dried and...and she was crying.

"Aradia..."

"No, Sollux. You're right. I'm...I'm so sorry," Aradia looked genuinely guilty. Tears poured freely down her cheeks, but she kept as composed as she could.

Sollux desperately wanted to just take her in his arms and hold her, comfort her, dry those tears. But he knew better. He wasn't going to perpetuate this problem. Aradia must have caught on because when she realized he wasn't moving toward her she lost all composure.

Aradia broke down and sobbed. Her legs wobbled and gave out, and she let herself fall to the floor, her face buried in her hands. It broke his heart seeing her like this. Sollux watched, there's nothing else he could do. Eventually her sobs did die down and she looked out from behind her hands. Her dark eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks slippery with tears. Sollux recalled that wet face glistening minutes ago in the shower, flushed with lust..now here she was all sad and broken. He hesitated for a moment before walking over and offering her his shirt in his outstretched hands.

"Here..I don't have any tithueth around or anything tho jutht..uthe thith."

Aradia stared at it for a while as if contemplating his seriousness. She took the shirt and wiped her nose and eyes with it, but she didn't give it back. "Thanks.." her hands clenched around the garment. "Sollux..I..I'll wash it."

"No..jutht..keep it." Sollux stood up straight, letting the gravity of the statement sink in. "I think you thhould go."

"Sol-"

"GO!" Sollux raised his voice. He glared down at her no longer remorseful.

Aradia was a bit taken aback but she bit her lip and stood in front of him. She looked into his hetero-chromatic yellow eyes again, searching for even the slightest bit of hope. It wasn't there. Sollux was angry, and that's all she saw. She turned on her heel and gripped the shirt to her chest as she ran out of the room.

Sollux listened until he heard the front door slam shut. Certain she was gone, he sat down on the edge of his bed putting his head in his hands.

"Fuck.."

It wasn't his fault, was it? No, of course not. Aradia put herself in this situation, he wasn't obligated to hold her hand through it. They had a nice thing going. Maybe the relationship didn't work out, but the sex was still nice. It was just them..but no, she had to go and meet that muscle-bound ass hat. What was his name? Equius? Sollux only met him once but that was enough for him to determine he didn't like him. Aradia wanted to date again, that was fine, it's her life. But..why _him_? When was she ever into guys like that?

Sollux straightened up and leaned back on his hands. He looked down at his naked chest. He wasn't anything like Equius. He was thin, maybe a little too thin and hungry-looking. His ribs just barely poked through under his skin every time he exhaled. So he wasn't big and buff, so what? At least he could hold coherent conversations without taking ridiculous pauses. What was up with that guy?..Why does it even matter? It doesn't.

Sollux sighed and shook his head. He scanned the room for his glasses. Seeing them beside his pillow he reached for them and slid them over the bridge of his nose. He looked around the room again, everything gaining better focus. The tiny apartment didn't have rooms aside from the bathroom. Everything was laid out in the open. His bed was stashed in a corner right beside a large table of computer monitors. The apartment was always a little too warm and the electronic whirl of fans provided a constant white noise.

Peering through his two-tone glasses, Sollux noticed a familiar flicker on one of his computer screens. He sat up and walked over, bending over the desk. Trollian was open, it appears someone was trying to reach him. He clicked open the blinking tab.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG]** began trolling **twinArmageddons [TA]**

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

CG: WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TROLLIAN OPEN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER?

CG: HELLO?

TA: cool your 2hiit KK

TA: what do you want?

CG: I DON'T KNOW, MAN. SHIT'S JUST GETTING REAL WITH GAMZEE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF IT.

TA: KK ii have relatiion2hiip ii2u2 enough.

CG: WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH DICK TO HER ALL THE TIME.

TA: you're one two talk.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP. WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

TA: yea ok KK whatever. we'll talk about it later.

CG: WAIT.

CG: JESUS, SOL. WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: OKAY FINE WHATEVER. BYE.

It's not really that he didn't want to talk to the twerp, he just didn't want to right now. Karkat was his friend and was always there for him when he needed advice. But right now he needed time alone, time to think. Sollux stood up and stretched his back. His stomach growled disagreeably. Maybe he should eat something first.

Sollux shook the water from his dark chestnut hair as he walked to the designated kitchen area. It wasn't much, rather small like the rest of the apartment, but it sufficed. It's not like he remembered to eat all that often anyway. He opened up the first set of cabinet doors.

Nothing. Literally, nothing.

Okay, let's try the next pantry.

Half a jar of honey and some opened, likely stale, crackers. Well, this isn't going to work. Sollux frowned as his stomach gurgled audibly again. He reached for the half empty jar of honey and popped the lid open. Better than nothing. He squeezed the bear's contents into his mouth as he slumped against the counter. The yellow substance was sticky and sweet in his mouth. He rolled it around his tongue a little bit to dilute it before he swallowed. It went down easier that way.

_Grumble._

"What! I fed you, be happy."

_Grumble grumble._

Sollux glared at his stomach. Clearly this wasn't going to cut it. He licked away a stray string of honey leaking from the corner of his mouth. Pushing himself away from the counter he went back to his sleeping area. He knelt down and fished under his bed for a shirt. He found one. It was a rather lame looking button up, but Sollux liked it. It was tan with a dark brown stripe running up the middle. The collar was white and either sleeve was red and blue in opposite correspondence to his glasses. He pulled the shirt up to his nose and sniffed. It wasn't too bad, clean enough, so he pulled it on and buttoned it about three-fourths of the way up. He looked around for some socks and put them on too before he made his way to the door.

His shoes, one white and one black, were kicked haphazardly to the side of the entrance. He slid his feet into them without undoing the knots, checked for his keys, and exited the apartment.

It was nice outside, bright with a slight breeze. For a moment you could almost forget you were in the center of a rundown, smoggy, filthy city. New York wasn't so bad but, Sollux hated coming outside anyway and would use any excuse to avoid it. He walked down the sidewalk absent-mindedly dodging the string of people on either side of him. Traffic wasn't too terrible at this time of day.

He walked down the sidewalk contemplating the previous events of his day. Consumed by his thoughts he hardly noticed the oncoming bicyclist until it was too late. The stranger had swerved to avoid hitting him, crashing into a heap in front of him. Sollux stared for a while debating helping him. He took a couple steps toward him, closing the distance, and knelt down.

"Wwhat the FUCK do you think you're doin'?"

Sollux had pulled the phone from his pocket and had it turned toward the crashed bicyclist.

"Taking a picture."

"WWHAT!"

"Yep. Thankth," he stood up and turned his back on the bicyclist, continuing on his way.

"Wwait! Come back here!"

"Nope."

Sollux kept walking. He heard the man cursing and shouting after him, but it didn't sound like he was following him, so he didn't bother turning back. He chuckled to himself, he had to show this to Karkat when he got home. Damn hipsters were everywhere now days.

Sollux made his way to the subway and took the short route to one of his favorite convenience stores. He quickly gathered up what he needed. Some bread, tea, crackers, an apple, a pack of Lucky Spike cigarettes and ten bear-shaped jars of honey. Yep, just the essentials.

As he made his way back to the subway platform, he stood waiting for the next train. He used this opportunity to dig through his bag for the pack of cigarettes. He broke the seal and pulled one out with his teeth, putting the loose cigarette in his mouth. He maneuvered a lighter out of his jean pocket and lit up. It was public territory and therefore illegal to smoke here but, it was New York, no one cared.

The ground began to rumble as the train approached. It screeched to a halt and the intercom blared the stop information. Sollux shuffled his back higher in his arm and stepped into the subway. He found an empty set of seats behind a female passenger. He sat diagonally to her and put the grocery bag into the empty seat beside him. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, the cigarette dangling between his lips. The doors slammed shut and the train was off.

Sollux wasn't paying much attention his surroundings, preferring the quiet static rumble of the train. But something broke his concentration.

"Ohhh! You stupid, stupid phone! Why won't you unlock?"

Sollux opened one eye and tilted his head. The girl in front of him? He looked over her shoulder and sure enough she seemed to be fiddling with some high-end piece of technology. She looked frustrated.

"Um..shoot..that didn't work? For the love of cod..." the woman groaned.

"Do you need help?" Sollux sat up in his seat and scooted to the edge, draping an arm over the seat beside the woman. She jumped and turned her head around to face him.

"Oh! Umm," she stammered. Sollux couldn't help but stare. Her skin was pale with a slight pink hue in her cheeks, matching her startlingly fuschia eyes. Her eyes were large and doey protected by large circular glasses. Her nose and cheeks were flecked with barely noticeable freckles. She was gorgeous.

Sollux had to fight to suppress a bit of a blush. "I juthst notithed you were having some ithuses with your phone?"

"Um..well..yes. I'm not very good with electronics, heh." Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she looked down, obviously flustered.

"Maybe I can help? If you'll let me thee it," The woman grabbed her phone tightly and shot him a suspicious glare. "Oh, no, nonono. I'm not trying to rob you. I do a lot of IT work. I bet I can figure out your problem."

She didn't immediately let go of the device, still staring at him with uncertainty. Was he..blushing? That was sort of cute..with a sigh, she decided to hand him the phone. Sollux took it from her, and stared at it for a while before he began fiddling with it. The woman watched him with curiosity. When she was sure she could trust him, her eyes began to wander. She noticed the paper sack in the seat next to him, it was overflowing with honey jars. She cocked an eyebrow and tried to suppress a giggle. This man certainly didn't look like the type to buy out a store's honey supply.

She turned her eyes back to him, peering through her glasses. Sollux was still fiddling around on the phone. What interesting glasses he was wearing too. They matched his shirt, red and blue. Her eyes ran down his angled jaw, bits of stubble covering his chin. They continued down his neck and to his opened shirt, flashing a little bit of his smooth, tan chest. She blushed feverantly and looked away. Why was she ogling a stranger, anyway?

"Here you go. All fixthed."

"Oh! Um, yes, thank you." She reached out to grab the phone, her hand touching his. She let it linger there until Sollux pulled his hand away, leaving the phone in her palm. Neither said a word nor looked at one another. Awkward silence hung in the air for several seconds.

"I'm Feferi."

His eyes widened. "Oh..heh. I'm thol..._Sollux._"

"Hi..Sollux." Feferi blushed deeper and fidgeted in her seat. "That's um..that's a lot of honey."

"Huh? Oh! Yea..I guess so. I like honey. A lot."

"There's nothing wrong with that! Sugar makes the world sweeter after all!" She beamed. Was this girl for real?

"Uh..yea..it do-FUCK!" Sollux jumped and brushed at his chest, a string of newly formed black holes appearing in his shirt. He had forgotten to dump his cigarette ash and it had burned through his favorite shirt.

Feferi giggled candidly. Sollux looked down at her, red with embarrassment. She just smiled up at him. She didn't criticize him for smoking like he half expected. She didn't tease him for being so absent. She just smiled.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Sollux looked up, noticing which station they were at. He had missed his stop, but not by much. Determined not to miss another he quickly grabbed his bag and ran toward the closing doors.

"Hey! Wait!" Feferi called after him.

"Thorry! I'll call you!"

"But I didn't give you-"

The doors closed after him before she could finish her thought. He looked back at the train as it sped off, hoping to catch another glimpse of her, but she was gone.

As soon as Sollux got home he dropped the groceries in his kitchenette and rushed to his computer, hunting for his phone. When he found it, he powered it on and opened his address book. It's true, Feferi never actually gave him her number, but he was more than happy to commit to memory when he was fixing her phone.

Afterwards he scrolled through his contacts and opened up a text with Karkat. He attached an image,

**KK, 2some iidiiot hip2ter triied to kiill me. Look.**

Sollux laughed and put his phone back on the desk. He sat in the chair and leaned back waiting for the ping on his computer he knew was coming. Karkat wouldn't miss an opportunity to reprimand him for delighting in the suffering of another human being. Then again, it was a hipster after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that was a little long ^_^; The bee is a reference to OHAC. I'm going to pimp this story quite a bit, yo :P I'm just being a deranged fan again~ Sollux's cigarettes are also a homage to one of my favorite writers. I can't figure out how to do the colored text here or else the pesterlog would have been color coated. Sorry :( As usual updates are here and on my tumblr! <strong>not0today (dot) tumblr (dot) com<strong>

Also, the scene with Eridan was inspired by this photo: deviantart (dot) com/gallery/31817646#/d46qiu6

And I was recently asked about if this story would be SolEri or SolFef or SolEriFef and the answer is, read chapter 2's notes or check tumblr :P


	4. The Guppy Who Could

Hurt

Chapter 4-The Guppy Who Could

AN: Notes at end.

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE! YOU STUPID COD DAMN ASSHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKIN' WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'! I SWEAR TO-"<p>

But the man was already out of earshot. Eridan growled under his breath as he brushed the dirt off his pants. Designer jeans covered in..god even knows what has been paved into the sidewalk over time. Eridan scowled and reluctantly mounted his bike. He had half a mind to chase after that guy and chew him out some more, but he thought better of it. Feferi would be waiting for him anyway. Eridan peddled off, looking back the way the stranger had gone. He didn't see him, but glared after him as if he could. If he ever sees that dickwad again, he'll give him what-for. He owes him a new pair of pants.

Feferi looked back at her phone for what was likely the hundreth time. Nothing. Well, not nothing-her phone proudly displayed "_2ollux was here_" on the main screen where her name should have been. By all means Feferi should feel her privacy a little invaded by the stranger but instead she just giggled. It was cute. He was cute. She wasn't going to complain if a handsome man flirted with her a little. But why wasn't he texting her yet? And for that matter, where was Eridan?

She frowned and looked up from her phone, scoping out her surroundings. No sign of him. Her hands gripped the edge of the bench and she let her body rock forward. It wasn't like Eridan to be late when meeting her. What if something bad happened to him? What if Dualscar got angry and...did something? Would he? Feferi knew Dualscar had a temper (one almost matched by his son, she thought) but, surely he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt Eridan. Feferi shook her head, Eridan's father wasn't anything like her own mother. Or..maybe he was? She really didn't know him all that well. She perked up, but then slumped down again. She was overreacting. He'd be here soon. Eridan would be fine.

Feferi glanced at her phone again. Nothing. A look of worry crept over her face. One minute..two minutes..three minutes..

"F-Fef!"

Feferi's head shot up. Her head whipped around trying to pinpoint the voice. When she found it her hopeful expression faded. It wasn't Eridan. Instead it was another childhood friend. She had gone to school with him for a brief time before he was yanked out of the academy. It wasn't his fault, his parents had sacrificed all they could for him to attend, but in the end he just didn't have the money. Feferi managed to keep in touch with him on occasion. He was always so nice and optimistic when she was feeling bad. His name was Tavros Nitram.

Tavros ran up to her with a big, stupid grin on his face. He was just a hair taller than Feferi was. He was just a little husky, but it added to his boyish charm. His bright brown eyes were shining with excitement as Feferi stood up to give him a hug in greeting.

"F-fancy..uh..seeing you here and all!"

"Hehe..you too, Tavros. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just wanted to come see the new Nassau Grouper the aquarium got! I was going to take some pictures of it for the zoo! There's a charity gala next month and I know they needed some promotional material." He didn't miss a beat when talking about his favorite subjects. Tavros had a sincere love for all animals, much like Feferi's own interest in fish. He wanted to become a vet tech one day, and he would be wonderful at it, she thought. He was the only person, besides Eridan, that she could ramble on and on about her obsessions with. He never thought it odd. He always listened whole-heartedly. "Is..um..that why you're here too? To see the Grouper I mean?"

Feferi smiled politely. "Oh..well..no. But, I certainly can't wait to see it now! And I'd love to see your work at the gala."

Tavros's face lit up immediately. "We, we could go see it together! I mean..if you'd like to, that is." His face flushed scarlet. Despite knowing Feferi all these years, he still got nervous talking to her. She was a girl, after all. Something about the opposite sex perplexed him.

"Awww, Tavros, that's so sweet! But, I'm waiting for someone. He should be here soon."

"Oh..yes..of course. Heh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on you or anything. Um..yea..sorry. Who are you waiting for?"

"FEF!"

"E-eridan!" Tavros said startled and took a step back, putting his head down as Eridan biked up to them. Tavros didn't really like Eridan very much. He was pushy, and mean, and he yelled at Feferi sometimes when he was around. But he wasn't about to say anything. He just kept his head down.

"Eridan! There you are..where were you?" Feferi asked, but Eridan wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on Tavros.

"Tav."

"Oh..h-h...hi, Eridan. I just..was just leaving.." And with that he quickly turned and ran away, not looking at either of them as he absconded.

"Tavros! Tavros, wait!" Feferi called after him but he didn't turn back around. She thought she even heard a sob. "Eridan! What did you do?"

"Wwhat do you mean wwhat did I do? I didn' do anything! I just showwed up! Wwhat wwere you doin' wwith Tavv? I thought you wwanted to meet up to spend the day wwith me?"

"Oh, please, Eridan. Tavros saw me sitting here when he was passing by. I was waiting for you."

"Hm." Eridan only then turned back to Feferi. His eyes were narrowed and his tone suspicious.

"Eridan, stop it. You're the one who's late. Where were you?"

"I ran into some jackass in funny glasses and a stupid shirt. Knocked me off my bike, nearly tore my new pants, Fef! Some people have such nerve."

"Eridan..were you riding your bike on the sidewalk again?"

"O' course I wwas! You think I'd be stupid enough to ride in the street? With CARS!"

"The side walk is for pedestrians, not bicyclists. He had the right to be on the sidewalk."

"I can't believve you're takin' that idiot's side! Fef, if I ride in the street the cars could KILL me!"

"The cars aren't going to kill you, Eridan." She rolled her eyes. Eridan was the biggest drama queen she'd ever met, and she knew quite a few. Not to mention one of Eridan's best friends, Vriska.

"They might, Fef. Evveryone seems to wwant me dead," he sighed as he guided his bike to the bike rack by the bench. He glowered at the rack, it wasn't empty. He wasn't about to risk someone scratching his bike with the way his luck was going. Instead, he picked the bike up and slid it behind the bench before chaining it in place.

"You are so para-wait. What do you mean everyone wants you dead?"

"Wwell, I almost DIED on my wway out here! Did you forget about that? And.." Eridan took a seat on the bench and looked at the concrete.

"And?" Feferi sat down beside him and leaned forward to look at him.

"Nothing, Fef. You shouldn't wworry so much about me." He smiled weakly but didn't look directly at her.

"Eridan, what happened? You said the talk didn't go well?"

"No..it was terrible." He paused. Feferi took this opportunity to grab his hand and give a reassuring squeeze.

"Eridan..tell me..tell me what happened."

"The wway he looked at me..Cod, the wway he looked at me! Like he wwas so ashamed..I'll never be like him, Fef. I can't live up to that. An', you knoww wwhat? I don't wwant to. An' noww I can't anywway! He's goin' to disowwn me, Fef. I wwon't be an Ampora after this."

That's all? That's what he was so upset about? Feferi gave a small sigh of relief. But she knew this meant a lot to him. Eridan admired his father so much, but he didn't like feeling restrained. This was a fate worse than death to Eridan. Loosing his name, his money..all for independence. Feferi gave him a gentle smile and his hand another squeeze.

Eridan had barely peeped out the corner of his eye before Feferi had scooted in close by him and leaned forward. She kissed him at the corner of his mouth.

Eridan turned bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Bravely, he reached a hand up to her cheek and pushed her away a little.

"Fef.."

"Eridan. It's going to be alrigh-"

Eridan tugged her forward, kissing her full on the mouth, their glasses clicking against one another. Eridan's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see her eyes wide with surprise. But she didn't pull away either, and eventually her eyes closed and he felt her sink deeper into the kiss.

Eridan stroked Feferi's cheek and stretched his fingers behind her ear, weaving them into her hair. He combed through the soft strands, entangling his fingers, before he carefully slid his tongue over her lips, testing the waters. The other seemed to hesitate, her lips trembling just a little. Eridan could feel it and immediately backed off.

Feferi looked away blushing profusely, her freckles gaining a deeper hue. She ran a hand up to her hair and tucked an invisible stray lock behind her ear. Eridan couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was the woman of his dreams. She was everything. Feferi was his best friend, the most beautiful woman in the world, the only person he completely trusted. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Wwe should run away."

"...what?" Feferi's voice was small, barely a whisper as she looked up at Eridan.

"Wwe should! There's nothin' left for us here, Fef. Wwe should just..leave it all behind."

"Are you out of your glubbin' mind! We can't run away! Where would even go? What would we do for money?"

"I...I'll get a job and take care of us!"

"Eridan..that's just stupid."

"I mean it. Wwe can leavve tomorrow evven. Wwe'll..wwe'll go to Manhattan! Wwe can get an apartment and-" Eridan stopped and looked at Feferi. She was looking straight at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Fef.."

She sniffed. "Eridan.." She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried freely into his shoulder. An escape..she could get away. "Do you mean it?"

"Do I mean it? Fef.." He reached both arms around her and pet her hair. "O' course I mean it." He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin there. "I mean it..I'm goin' to take care of you."

Feferi pried herself away and pushed Eridan off. She looked at him and smiled through the tears. Then, she kissed him. It was a chaste kiss but it lingered. Eridan wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close, feeling her soft lips firm against his. He was happy to just hold her there, to be like this.

When they finally parted, Feferi took hold of both of Eridan's ringed hands and stood up.

"Come on._ Someone _needs to go apologize to Tavros."

"I didn' do a damn thing to him!" He glared at her but she knew he would come around. She pulled Eridan to his feet and let one of his hands go, leading him by just one. They had a Nassau Grouper to go see! Eridan would like that..and then they could make memories. Capturing them with his camera. Wait..where was his camera?

"Eridan, you didn't bring your camera with you, did you?"

"Oh...oh no. Shit! Fuck! COD, howw could I forget it! I havve to go back an' get it, Fef!"

Feferi giggled and reached for her purse. "It's okay..I thought you might. I brought mine."

"But..Fef..mine's nicer."

"Well, maybe **I** want to take some pictures for a change." She pulled the camera out of her purse and smiled. "Say 'Eridan's a grumpy beta!'"

"Eh? Wwhat! N-no! I'm not ready!"

Feferi just laughed again and held the camera up, squinting through the viewing window. She managed to capture a silly picture of Eridan. He looked both surprised and horrified. This one was definitely a keeper. She grinned as Eridan turned away, scowling.

Feferi felt her phone vibrate in her purse, the sign of a text message. She fished around the bag and pulled out her phone.

_**hey, 2up, iits me**_

She looked at the screen for a minute before putting the device away again. It could wait. "Come on, Mr. Grumpy Gills, there's something I want you to see. Tav told me about it," Feferi led him by the hand into the building. Eridan followed, his eyes never leaving her. When she looked back at him, she swore she could almost see a smile. Almost.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry this was a little short. I was going to make it longer but I figured the extra scene would be better for the next chapter. I PROMISE we'll get to EriSol soon (yea, I know that's what we're all after here :P). Just be patient. Remember, this is a love triangle, if you're here specifically for EriSol and only EriSol you will be disappointed :( It will happen, it's just not happening yet. Also, this story right now takes place before Tavros lost his legs so he's not yet crippled.<p> 


End file.
